Wide Awake
left «'Wide Awake'» —en español: «Totalmente despierta»— es una canción interpretada por la cantante y compositora estadounidense Katy Perry , incluida en la reedición de su segundo álbum de estudio Teenage Dream, de 2012. Perry la compuso con la ayuda de Bonnie McKee , Max Martin , Henry Walter y Dr. Luke , mientras que estos dos últimos la produjeron. Fue escrita especialmente para la película autobiográfica de la intérprete titulada, Katy Perry: Part Of Me . El 22 de mayo de 2012, Capitol Records la lanzó como el segundo sencillo de la reedición y el octavo en general del disco. La pista es una balada poderosa que cuenta en su composición con los géneros de la electrónica y dance pop. Líricamente habla sobre la realidad de una ruptura amorosa y cómo olvidarla. Obtuvo un buen recibimiento por parte de los críticos musicales, quienes destacaron la producción y maduración de Perry en el tema. Alcanzó el número uno en varios países, incluyendo Canadá,9 Nueva Zelanda y Polonia, mientras que debutó en el top 10 de Australia,12 Escocia,13 Irlanda,14 Líbano y Reino Unido. El rendimiento comercial le otorgó a la intérprete su décimo número uno consecutivo en el Dance/Club Play Songs y el noveno en el Pop Songs, por lo tanto, igualó el récord de Rihanna como la artista con más encabezamientos en dicha lista. Por otro lado, alcanzó el puesto número dos en el Billboard Hot 100, lo que le sumó otro top 10 en el conteo —11 en total, después de los siete sencillos de Teenage Dream y los tres de One of the Boys—.18 VH1 la nombró como la canción del verano de 2012, lo que convirtió a Perry en la única artista en tener dos temas con dicha calificación consecutivamente, precedido por «Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) », en 2011.El 12 de junio de 2012, Perry publicó un avance del vídeo musical dirigido por Lance Drake.21 El 18 de junio de ese mismo año, lo público completamente en su cuenta de VEVO en YouTube, dirigido por Tony T. Datis . La historia está basada en un cuento de hadas y relata la aventura de la artista con la compañía de una niña en un mundo fantástico que representa cada uno de los sencillos de la era de Teenage Dream.21 La cantante interpretó la canción en la ceremonia de premios Billboard Music de 2012. Para la presentación, flotaba sobre el escenario y vestía con una cinta blanca. Grabación y portada Tras el anuncio de la reedición de Teenage Dream, Perry reveló que lanzaría dos canciones —«Part of Me» y «Dressin' Up»— grabadas para el álbum pero que no encajaron en la temática del disco. Dijo que decidió grabar thumb|left|335 px«Wide Awake» cuando nació la idea de volver a lanzar el álbum. La cantante la escribió en dos días y la presentó a Capitol Records antes de que la rechazaran. Está compuesta para la promoción de su película autobiográfica Katy Perry: Part Of Me. La grabación constó de cuatro días —dos para escribirla y dos para grabarla—.3 La coescritora, Bonnie McKee, declaró que los fanáticos pueden notar el cambio de estilo musical. También señaló que todos los problemas sobre su relación la inspiraron a componerla. El 22 de mayo de 2012, publicó la portada del sencillo en su cuenta de Twitter. La ilustración cuenta con una foto de la cantante mostrando su cabeza con el cabello de color morado oscuro y letras multicolor, decoraron su cabellera con una mariposa mientras que el fondo es de color verde. También cuenta con la fecha del lanzamiento de su cinta autobiográfica. Robbie Daw de Idolator.com describió a la intérprete como «una hija de las flores que recibe la fuerza de la naturaleza», pero notó el color de su cabello un poco natural.24 Un escritor de Popjustice relató que: «Continuando con la racha de portadas terribles para los sencillos de la era de Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection, es una monstruosidad el tipo de letra usada en "Wide Awake"». Composición «Wide Awake» es una balada poderosa con una amplia producción de los géneros de la electrónica y dance pop, comparada con el trabajo de Ryan Tedder y tiene una duración de tres minutos y cuarenta y un segundos. Está compuesta en la tonalidad de fa♯ mayor y está establecida en un compás de 4/4, con un tempo medio de ochenta pulsaciones por minuto.27 El registro vocal de la intérprete se extiende desde la nota más baja de do♯4 hasta la más alta de re♯5 y tiene una progresión armónica de sol♯ mayor–si♭5–fa mayor–do♯4.27 28 La producción cuenta con tambores resonantes, sintetizadores haciendo eco, una guitarra acústica y un pequeño zumbido de bajo. Líricamente, habla sobre la realidad de una ruptura amorosa y como debe olvidarse. Según Bill Lamb de About.com, el estribillo contiene «el sonido etéreo de sus anteriores sencillos, "E.T. " y "Firework "». Jody Rosen de la revista Rolling Stone lo describió como «monstruoso». Byron Flitsch de MTV dijo que la melodía tranquilizante «resalta las letras introspectivas». Robbie Daw de Idolator.com describió la letra como «universalmente relatable». Letra Original: Inglés I'm wide awake I'm wide awake I'm wide awake Yeah, I was in the dark I was falling hard With an open heart I'm wide awake How did I read the stars so wrong I'm wide awake And now it's clear to me That everything you see Ain't always what it seems I'm wide awake Yeah, I was dreaming for so long Pre-Chorus I wish I knew then What I know now Wouldn't dive in Wouldn't bow down Gravity hurtsthumb|right|335 px You made it so sweet Till I woke up on On the concrete Chorus Falling from cloud 9 Crashing from the high I'm letting go tonight (Yeah I'm) Falling from cloud 9 I'm wide awake Not losing any sleep Picked up every piece And landed on my feet I'm wide awake Need nothing to complete myself - nooohooo I'm wide awake Yeah, I am born again Outta the lion's den I don't have to pretend And it's too late The story's over now, the end Pre-Chorus I wish I knew then What I know now Wouldn't dive in Wouldn't bow down Gravity hurts You made it so sweet Till I woke up on On the concrete Chorus Falling from cloud 9 Crashing from the high I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting go) I'm Falling from cloud 9 Thunder rumbling Castles crumbling I am trying to hold on God knows that I tried Seeing the bright side But I'm not blind anymore... I'm wide awake I'm wide awake Chorus Yeah, I'm Falling from cloud 9 Crashing from the high You know I'm letting go tonight I'm Falling from cloud 9 I'm wide awake I'm wide awake I'm wide awake I'm wide awake I'm wide awake Español Estoy bien despierta Estoy bien despierta Estoy bien despierta Sí, yo estaba en la oscuridad Estaba cayendo duro Con el corazón abierto Estoy bien despierta Cómo pude leer en las estrellas tan mal Estoy bien despierta Y ahora es claro para mí Que todo lo que ves No es siempre lo que parece Estoy bien despierta Sí, yo estaba soñando por tanto tiempo Pre-Chorus Me gustaría saber a continuación Lo que sé ahora No sería sumergirse No sería inclinarse La gravedad duele Se hizo tan dulce Hasta que me desperté en En el hormigón CHORUS Cayendo de la nube 9 Chocando desde lo alto Me estoy dejando ir esta noche (Sí, estoy) Cayendo de la nube 9 Estoy bien despierta No perder el sueño Recogió todas las piezas Y cayó sobre mis pies Estoy bien despierto No necesito nada para mí completar, nooo hooo Estoy bien despierta Sí, he nacido de nuevo fuera de la boca del lobo Yo no tengo que fingir Y es demasiado tarde La historia es más de ahora, el final Pre-Chorus Me gustaría saber a continuación Lo que sé ahora No sería sumergirse No sería inclinarse La gravedad duele Se hizo tan dulce Hasta que me desperté en En el hormigón CHORUS Cayendo de la nube 9 Chocando desde lo alto Me estoy dejando ir esta noche (sí, me voy a dejar ir) Me estoy cayendo de la nube 9 Truenos Castillos se desmoronan Estoy tratando de aguantar Dios sabe que traté Viendo el lado positivo Pero yo no estoy ciega más ... Estoy bien despierta Estoy bien despierta CHORUS Sí, me estoy cayendo de la nube 9 Chocando desde lo alto Tú sabes que me estoy dejando ir esta noche Me estoy cayendo de la nube 9 Estoy bien despierta Estoy bien despierta Estoy bien despierta Estoy bien despierta Estoy bien despierta Categoría:Canciones de Teenage Dream: TCC